Middle School Grudges
by Sarah2313
Summary: All Humman/ooc. Rosalie, Alice, and Bella go to the same middle school. Can they survive when the whole school is against them? 1st fic. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Preface

We exchanged looks and silently saying our goodbyes. After all the times we spent together, facing our enemies and challenges of all sizes, it all came down to this. A twisted reality of middle school enemies waiting us dead over insignificant things. Their grudges not only hurt us, but the men we loved.

A stroke of inspiration struck me. I hope it worked. If not, I would get us killed sooner without hope of rescue. I opened my mouth and started screaming at the top of my lungs. The captors turned around, purple from anger.


	2. The beginning

**Hey! I just wanted to get my preface up before. So this is my FIRST fanfiction. I am excited about it. Tell me what you think. Ideas are welcome. Emmett and Edward are actually based on celebrities which they are completely different from. First one to guess right get invisible vampire hugs! I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, 'kay?**

**Chapter One:**

Rosalie pov

I smiled contently at my five friends. I thought life could get no better as we ate our lunches talking about our favorite book series. We always talked about it. Soon Mr. Smith was telling eighth grade to get up and throw away out trash. He walked over to our table and dismissed us to go to recess.

I stood up and picked up my trash. I fallowed Bree, one of my best friends, to the quick moving line. I sighed impatiently as one of the sixth graders was pushed into me. I decided to ignore it for the sixth grader's sake. Bree and I dumped our trash and fallowed the line which was more of a mob outside.

"Hey, Bree. What is up with you?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Are you excited about Katherine's sleepover tomorrow?" Katherine was another of my friends. She was the second closest to me. Little did I know changes were coming. She was holding a sleepover at her house. Bella, Bree, and I were going; no one else could come much to our disappointment.

"Of course. We are going to have so much fun. Do you remember last time?"

"Yeah, you guys put ice in my pants because I fell asleep."

"You didn't even wake up," I laughed, "and remember the makeovers."

By that time, Katherine caught up to us. "Do you guys want to hear my dream last night?"

"Sure," I responded warily. Her dreams explanations usually took a long time. Katherine launched into a 10 minute long talk about how she dreamt she was in Daytona, Florida riding a pink pen. I eventually lost concentration on the conversation.

I let my mind wander to the celebrity I was beginning to crush on, Emmett McCarthy. He was the leading actor in the Midnight Saga's first movie that came out recently, last month on November 21, 2008. **(Hint, hint, wink, wink)** I loved seeing him run his fingers through his hair……

"Rosalie, Rosalie!" Katherine shouted. I blinked back to reality and gave a sigh of relief; her explanation was done.

"Yeah?" I saw Bella and Mikee talking on the far side of the field. I ran to catch up with them. Mikee stopped talking when I was within hearing distance. I stopped in front of them. "What's up?"

"Just talking, ya' know," Mikee answered. Katherine ran up behind them and hit them on the head. They both winced and then kept walking. I immediately walked with them. Soon, Ashlee joined us with Bree.

Suddenly, Bella said, "Can Mikee and I talk to you and Katherine?"

Puzzled, I answered, "Of course."

We started walking to the SST, a tree we named a long time ago, aka Stupid Skinny Tree. I wondered what this was a about. I couldn't remember doing anything to offend them.

"You can start Mikee," Bella said once we arrived. Uh oh, automatic sign that they were going to say something they knew we wouldn't like.

"No, it's okay. You can go." This was bad.

"Erm, okay. We don't like how you guys run and hit us on the head." I nodded understanding why. Katherine just stood there as still as stone.

"Okay, we'll stop," I sighed, still nodding. Mikee and Bella exchanged a look that said, "That was easy."

"Anything else?" Katherine asked, trying to mask her irritation in her tone.

"No, that is it," Bella responded. We walked over to the rest of our friends.

"Edward is way better than Emmett," Bella insisted.

"No, Emmett is better!" I argued. I looked over to find Ashlee talking to Alice, and Katherine standing by herself looking out in to the woods at the side of our field. Soon 3 strikes and you're out would come to play, and that was the first strike.

**There is the first chapter. It wasn't very long, but I promise they'll get longer. Remember Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I would like to thank those who reviewed and added this story to their favorites and alert list! I am also sorry for taking forever to update. I've been really busy and my interests have changed. I'll explain more after the partial chapter.**

**Chapter 2** **the Sleepover**

**Rpov **

I smiled as my mom's blue F-150 Super crew extended cab pulled into the driveway. I couldn't wait for everyone to get here. I quickly opened the truck door, and gracefully stepped out into the rain. I lightly slammed the door shut and opened the back door to get my sleeping bag and bag. It was twilight, so I could barely make out my surroundings. From what I could tell, the house was small. It was white with a blue trim.

My mom and I walked up to the door and rang the door bell. The door opened a moment later to reveal Katherine's mom, Mrs. Pioski.

"Katherine will be out in a second; she's getting ready," Mrs. Pioski explained. She turned to my mom and they discussed what time pick up was and exedra. A second later, Katherine appeared behind her mom. We talked until Bella arrived. My mom left when Bella's mom, Mrs. Swan left.

"Mom, we're going outside!" Katherine shouted to her mother. We ran outdoors. It had stooped raining for a moment, so we were comfortable in the cool air.

"What should we do know?" I asked.

"We should sneak up on Bree and scare her." Katherine decided.

"Okay," Bella shrugged.

After we had a plan perfected, we sat in the damp grass waiting. "Where is she?"I asked impatiently. It was dark out, and the temperature was dropping. And worse yet, we hadn't eaten.

"She said she was going to be here," Bella agreed with me. After 45 minutes, Bella and I were wearing thin. I laid back into the grass and closed my eyes. I heard Bella shift her position next to me in the grass. I was beginning to get uncomfortable, so I stood up. I glanced at the neighbor's house. I could see through their window.

"I can see their TV," I nodded toward the other house.

"Yeah, they watch Family Guy and the Simpsons all the time," Katherine said. _How would she_ _know that?_ I silently asked myself. _What does she do, watch them?_ About two minutes later, Katherine announced, "I'm going to go inside and ask my mom where she is."

"We'll go with you," Bella said.

"No, you guys stay out her in case she comes," Katherine insisted. She walked inside, and sat down again. It started to snow. My mouth dropped. It had snowed off and on for a few months. Of course it snowed when Bella and I were sitting outside. Next to me Bella groaned at the turn of events.

"Should we go in?" Bella asked me.

"It is either that or freeze to death." We got up and headed to the door.

Katherine appeared half way there. "Where are you guys going?"

"Inside," Bella answered.

"Why?"

"It is snowing," Bella and I answered simultaneously.

"Isn't it pretty?"

"Yes, but let's go inside to watch it," I answered.

"Okay. Bree is going to be here at eight." We entered the house and sat down at the kitchen table. I glanced at the clock. It said 7:55.

"Bree's here," Mrs. Pioski shouted.

"Let's go!" Bella and I jumped up from the table and headed out the back door. We ran through the side yard. The sprinklers were on. Katherine came up behind us. I vaguely wondered were she was.

**I have decided not to finish this fanfiction. I don't have time to write this. I thought I'd have more time in the summer, but I don't. With the plot line I have for this story, the story would end up being like 40 chapters, and no one would read that long of a story at least I wouldn't. The biggest reason is that I'm not really a Twilight fan anymore. I've moved on to the Vampire Academy books (I won't say any more on those books because I value my life). A lot of the Twilight fandom disappoints me. It has a horrible reputation. I also blame Twilighters for Rob Pattinson being attacked and nearly hit by a **_**taxi**_** because I am positive that those crazies only love (if that's what they call love) Rob because of Edward. If you care, I will still read Twilight fanfiction and still see New Moon to support Rob.**

**Review and maybe someone can convince me why I originally loved Twilight. **


	4. apology

Sorry that that last post took 4ever. I waz suppose 2 update it eons ago that y it is the way it is. When I wrote that I waz pissed, so I still like Twilight. It just isn't my favorite thing ever. Anyway, the biggest reason I am not writing it is pure laziness and I have sooooo much skool work. Srry! I really did like my story's plot.

*Sarah*


End file.
